


No One But You

by wntr_sldr



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wntr_sldr/pseuds/wntr_sldr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik wasn't born to shop on Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One But You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mylittlebrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittlebrat/gifts).



> I'm re-posting this fic because there was a misunderstanding about whom appeared as co-author, the name that I wrote AO3 turned it into an url (and I didn't notice an url 'Michelle' actually existed - and she is not the person who beta'd this fic) SO I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY. 
> 
> But thank you very much to anyone who had read it the first time I posted it.
> 
> Again: Michelle (suloisin on tumblr) helped me out a L O T (like ... really) with this fic and she beta'd, she's basically a heroin.

“I’m... in trouble. I can feel the danger coming faster and faster.” Erik sighs to the Valentine’s Day Card that he’s holding, wide-eyed and looking conflicted between having a panic attack or defending himself if the card attacked.

“Well ...” Raven begins. She wants to tell him that Charles will love to get a shitty card on Valentine’s Day, because honestly he probably would adore anything Erik gave him ... even if he is secretely hoping for a far bigger surprise. Charles would receive the card, expect more, and when there was nothing else he would say of course this little bit is completely enough and pretend so. Then during the next month, everyone around would be subjected to those ridiculously blue eyes looking like they’re just about to cry and the man burying himself in work. 

But Erik’s face is very similar to a lost puppy’s and to tell the truth is going to crush him, so she can’t lie. Not when she knew that her brother has been planning some kind of party upstairs for the last four days and only Erik hadn't noticed it. Charles had discretely suggested that everyone else should get out of the mansion later, so she could hedge a guess of what he had up his sleeve. “Charles is going to make you eat this card, Erik. C’mon. A card? Really?” 

Erik looks offended, “What’s wrong? It has a big and very red ‘I love you’ written on it.” Raven simply stared. Knowing Erik, you could bet he stood menacingly in the card aisle at a store, trying to choose between the vintage card with the anthromorphized penguin couple or the one with the shark and the mouse (which seemed a little random but he felt strangely drawn to it all the same). Or should he get one with a science joke? Or just chocolates? But then which kinds of chocolates? Did Charles like orange in his chocolate? The choices probably made his head swim and he would come so close to popping a blood vessel that anyone even passing by would get 150% Lehnsherr glare and a growl until he just gave up, grabbed one and stalked away. Maybe the cashier had a little cry after he left.

“Poor boy.” Raven shakes her head slowly, trying to decide if she should even help him out or not. “He’s not worth more?” She asked. Or at least, she had meant to say something along those lines, but she only got through the first three words before Erik rounded on her so quickly she thought he had broken his neck and would break hers next. When he opened his mouth, glaring and bearing his ridiculous amount of teeth, she shot her hand up and said, “We don’t have time for another one of your speeches about the joys and wonders of my brother. I’ll help you out this time, but this will be serious. Let’s go shopping, we’ll talk on the way.” Erik shut his mouth with a clacking noise and, with intense eyes, nodded as if he had just been charged with carrying out a mission of maximum security for national safety.

Thank God these boys had her. 

Three hours later Erik brings home a ring, been forced into a tux that made him frankly mouth watering, and Raven had sheparded the others out of the house just in time for her to see Charles peek around a corner of one of the studies and go into shock seeing an unsuspecting Erik walking down a hallway fidgiting with his cufflinks. A small smirk grew on her lips and left the house to catch up with the other kids on their way out to a bar.


End file.
